Coffee and Literature
by xXRomeXx
Summary: Brick felt so basic. The coffee was great but books weren't exactly his thing. Blossom liked her coffee with a hint of vanilla.
**Coffee and Literature**

 **Wow what a hipster title. I'm screaming. It's 12:30am and I'm writing, this is great m8. Ohman so I need to write more ships. Ohoho but the only ships I seem to write are color-coded. I do like other ships but i'm unsure of how to write them. I'm thinking about making different ships so bear with me.**

 **For now, I have this lovely Blossick oneshot.**

 **I read so many articles about grammar so I should be good for now. Warning: incoming comma attack.**

 _ **Brick felt so basic. The coffee was great but books weren't exactly his thing. Blossom liked her coffee with a hint of vanilla.**_

 **Rated T**

 **Brick/Blossom – 18**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

 **Coffee And Literature**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

Cold air drafted through the coffee shop. Brick entered with his phone in his hand and glanced around for Blossom. She wasn't here yet. The shop smelled strong of coffee and sweet extracts. The barista smiled at him and asked for what he would like.

"A cappuccino with a bit of french vanilla and a mocha frappuccino," he ordered, "Add in a vanilla cheesecake too, thank you." He paid the barista and stood at the end of the counter. Blossom sure was taking her sweet time and he was growing impatient. The two redheads had made a routine of getting coffee and then heading to the library together to read or talk about books. The bad thing was that Brick had a very specific genre of books that he liked and there weren't many that exactly fit his tastes.

The barista returned with his coffees and cake on a small tray and handed it to him. He thanked her and chose a table near the windows. The weather was getting much warmer in spring and more people tended to go out. The sky was a nice blue today with a few clouds painted in. Brick held his frappuccino to his lips and took a long sip. Damn, he really needed that. Coffee was one of his favorite things; it kept him awake and it tasted good. He sometimes wondered if he could get a job as a coffee barista. Was the pay good?

The door bell rang and Blossom entered the building. Brick waved her over and she proceeded to walk towards him. She smiled as she sat down to a cappuccino and a cheesecake.

"I am so proud of you," she marveled, "You remembered my order and you got me a cheesecake? How sweet." Blossom cut a piece of the cheesecake with the side of her fork and bit into it. Ah, heaven.

"I don't know what your obsession with vanilla is about, but at least it smells nice." He shrugged. Blossom swallowed a little more of her cake before replying.

"I just really like the taste and the smell. Here, smell it." She put her coffee near Brick's face. Brick furrowed his brows as he leaned back.

"Blossom, what are you doing?"

"Just- just smell it! It's really nice." Brick eventually gave up and leaned down to smell her coffee. She was right. It did smell pleasant and sweet.

"Okay, okay. It's nice and all, but what's the big deal?" Brick leaned back in the chair and took another sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. I just like vanilla." Blossom shrugged as she held a hand under the fork to make sure the cake didn't fall to the table.

"Are we still going to the library?" Brick held his cup with both hands.

"Yep! Say, I'm still unsure of your favorite sort of book. What do you like?" At that question, he pondered hard about what books he liked.

"I'm… actually unsure of that. It's weird because I like all these weird books but then I go and like a completely different genre." Brick thought about the books he had read.

"Interesting." There was a quarter of the pastry left on her plate and she was much too full to eat anymore so she pushed the plate towards Brick.

"What? You can't finish it?"

"Yeah, so can you finish it? Sorry, I don't want to waste it. Ah, it was so tasty though." She drank her cappuccino and leaned back. She examined her nails as she set it back down again. Brick had picked up the fork and worked on the remains of the cheesecake. It wasn't that bad. He finished up the cake and placed it on the tray. Blossom reached down for her book bag and pulled out a few of her books.

"All right. I got these classics a while ago so I need to return them, but I want to know if you've ever read them or even like them." She spread out the books on the table and there were 5 books: _Great Expectations, Gulliver's Travels, Oliver Twist, A Christmas Carol_ and _The Canterbury Tales._ Brick glanced at each of them.

"These are so basic. Why do you have so many Charles Dickens books?" At that, he couldn't help but snicker a little. Blossom softly kicked him.

"Goodness, you're so immature. I'll have you know that Dickens is very well known- Brick!" She kicked him several times again as he started to laugh again.

"I'm sorry but- _'Dickens!'_ " He went into a fit of laughter again. Blossom sighed and put away her books in her book bag. She couldn't help but wonder why she hung around Brick so much.

"Whatever. I have some Shakespeare somewhere here," she huffed as she rustled through her book bag again. "Here!" She laid out _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Macbeth._ Brick picked up _Macbeth_.

"God, why did you get _Romeo and Juliet_? You do know that Romeo is a shallow bastard, right? I prefer the edgy plays like _Hamlet_ and _Macbeth_." The play's pages started to fly as he skimmed through it.

"Ah, I see. You prefer the dark books full of drama."

"Well, I sure do love drama. In fact, I also like _The Art of War_ and _Private Peaceful_." Blossom snapped her fingers.

"War books! You like war books?" Blossom questioned.

"Ah, yes. I also like violent books," he paused, "And books about people dying." Blossom nodded with a curious look.

"Very morbid, but I can't judge. I think I have a few recommendations for you," Blossom stood up again and grabbed her book bag. "I think we should go now. I want to get to the library before it closes." Her face beamed up. Brick noticed that she was very ecstatic about going to the library. Brick, however, not so much. He liked books, but he was very picky with his type. Hopefully, Blossom had something he liked.

Blossom picked up the tray and placed it in the tray cart. Brick held both their coffees in his hands. The barista thanked them and bid them a good day. The bell rang as they stepped out of the quaint coffee shop.

"I really love this place. They have the loveliest vanilla coffee here."

Brick lifted Blossom's cup and sipped it.

She was right.

* * *

 **So I might post a whole few chapters fic if I'm not too lazy this week. I don't even know if this will be popular so I gotta look out and wait.**

 **Hipster ass titles though.**

 **I need to write more.**


End file.
